


Déjame verte

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Questa sciocchezza non è altro che la mia personale rivisitazione di "Hidden in the dark" diStateira. Le parole non dette e le emozioni sottese alla storia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a  **[Stateira](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=1602)** , con tutto il mio piccolo cuore gonfio di emozioni.  
> La storia, una specie di luna che vive di luce riflessa, è ispirata alla sua '[Hidden in the dark](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2053)', che oltre ad essere un piccolo gioiello narrativo ha anche il merito di essere stata la fic che me l'ha fatta conoscere, permettendomi di leggere [Fathers](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2110), [Uomini e dèi](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2071), [Buon compleanno](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2090), [Nottetempo](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2105), [Ho un problema](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2118), [My December](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2085) e tutte le altre che scriverà.  
> Grazie, Stateira, per ogni lacrima, ogni risata, ogni volta che fai vibrare le corde della mia emotività.
> 
>  **Nota 01:** mi sembra abbastanza ovvio, ma per sicurezza lo scrivo comunque: se non leggete la fic di Stateira prima di questa non solo non ci capirete niente, ma vi rovinerete pure la sorpresa, visto che è piena di spoilers.
> 
>  **Nota 02:** tutte le citazioni dalla fic di Stateira saranno in corsivo e segnalate da asterischi.
> 
>  **Nota 03:** i cambi di POV saranno abbastanza semplici da capire, comunque ogni linea vuota ne rappresenta uno.

Il Serpeverde misurò alcuni piccoli passi nervosi, gli occhi puntati sul pavimento. - Ascolta, forse a te sembrerà un bel gioco, ma io… non voglio andare avanti così. Tu mi fai paura. -

***

Non dirmi che quello che sta succedendo tra noi è uno scherzo, un gioco, un qualcosa di falso.  
Non dirmi che Blaise ha ragione, che sei uno bravo a letto e non c'è altro, che ti porta da me ogni notte.  
Non posso pensare che la tua dolcezza, attenzione, calore, non siano solo per me ma per tutti coloro che attirano la tua attenzione.  
Ti sento così terrorizzato dalla mia reazione, ma credi davvero che una volta saputo chi sei e dopo che ti avrò guardato in faccia sarò in grado di voltarti le spalle e dimenticare come mi fai sentire?  
Mi chiami principe, ma non hai nessuna stima di me, per non parlare della fiducia.  
Sei una persona piena di contraddizioni, che però si intersecano perfettamente, forgiando la tua unicità, e io...ormai devo accettarlo: sono innamorato.  
Di te.  
Anche se non ho mai visto il tuo viso.

Non continuare a chiedermi di rivelarmi, Draco.  
Ogni volta che la tua voce rotta dalla disperazione mi prega di dirti il mio nome, è come se mi frustassi.  
Davvero a parte la mia faccia e il mio nome non ho altro da darti?  
Non ho mai avuto molta stima di me, visto come sono stato trattato durante i primi dieci anni della mia vita, e una delle ragioni per cui non mi guarderai mai negli occhi mentre ti dico quanto ti amo e quanto sei diventato importante per me è perchè non sono alla tua altezza.  
E non solo ho paura che lo pensi tu, ma anche di pensarlo io.  
In realtà, la persona da cui non ho il coraggio di farmi guardare sono io stesso.

***

Una mano si materializzò nel buio, e volò verso di lui. Draco aprì la bocca, come per dire qualcosa, ma non si mosse di un solo passo. Due dita si posarono sui suoi occhi, ne sfiorarono le palpebre ancora un po’ gonfie, scesero lungo le guance,fino alle labbra. Poi la mano sparì, com’era venuta.

Hai pianto?

\- io…- Draco arrossì un po’ per la vergogna. – sì, l’ho fatto.-

Non devi. Perché hai pianto, principe?

\- per te. –

***

Credo proprio di aver esaurito il sale.  
Non ho più lacrime da versare, le ho consumate tutte dopo la prima notte in cui mi sono donato a te.  
Dimmelo, come ci riesci?  
Come puoi metterti sotto la mia pelle, crepare l'armatura che ho costruito per proteggermi dagli altri, raggiungere la mia anima e accarezzarla senza mai farmi sentire vulnerabile o in pericolo?  
Chi sei, tu?

Non dirmi che quel poco che abbiamo non è vero.  
Non dirmi che non mi credi quanto ti dico che ti amo.  
Non dirmelo, perchè fa male.  
Lo sai che l'unica realtà, per me, è quella in cui sono con te e tu mi appartieni, anche se solo per il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Lo sai.  
Anche se non ho potuto dirtelo, te l'ho dimostrato con ogni bacio, ogni abbraccio, ogni carezza.  
Non c'è più niente per me, Draco, niente fuori dalla tua stanza e dal cerchio sicuro formato dalle tue braccia intorno al mio torace.  
E ogni volta che mi sveglio e ti guardo dormire, mi si spezza il cuore.

***

\- Bendami. Voglio che le luci restino accese. Voglio che almeno questa stanza ti veda, voglio che il mio letto sappia chi sei, voglio che quello specchio laggiù ti rifletta, voglio che le candele illumino la tua pelle sconosciuta. Almeno questo, devi concedermelo.-

[...]

Dal nulla, comparve una benda nera, che Draco raccolse, e avvolse attorno agli occhi, e poi si lasciò annodare dall’altro dietro alla nuca.

[...]

Molte volte,quando ti bacio, quando entro nel tuo corpo, io chiudo gli occhi, anche se tu non puoi saperlo. In quel momento nessuno dei due vede l’altro. È un po’ come se ci vedessimo, non credi? Vorrei così tanto dirti chi sono, credimi… così tanto che stanotte ogni candela ha brillato su di noi. E quando ti sei addormentato, ti ho levato la benda, e ti ho guardato. Eri bellissimo. Ed in quel momento sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, davvero, se solo io fossi potuto rimanere.  
Ti amo, Draco, e vorrei che tu potessi immaginare la mia voce che te lo dice, vorrei non essere costretto a sussurrartelo solo mentre dormi.  
Perdonami per ciò che sono, principe.

***

Te ne sei andato di nuovo, una volta ancora.  
E una volta in più ti sei nascosto al mio sguardo.  
E' ben magra consolazione quella di sapere che la mia stanza, i miei mobili, il mio letto sanno chi sei mentre per me continui a restare sconosciuto.  
Riesco persino ad essere geloso di tutto quello che c'è intorno a me, se penso che ha potuto guardarti.  
Prendo tra le dita la benda con cui hai bandito il mio sguardo, ostracizzandolo, costringendolo a stare lontano da te.  
Arriverà il momento in cui potremo guardarci negli occhi, senza impedimenti o giochetti di sorta?  
Dammi la certezza di aver potuto vedere almeno uno scorcio della tua anima, della persona che si nasconde dietro l'aspetto che non posso conoscere.  
Rassicurami e dimmi che con me non hai mai finto di essere qualcuno che non sei.  
Direi che merito almeno questo, visto che ti ho permesso di vedere tutto quello che avevo nascosto gelosamente fino a questo momento, preservandolo per qualcuno che avrebbe saputo cercare oltre la superficie.  
Mi hai messo a nudo.  
In ogni senso possibile.

***

Draco andò su tutte le furie, lo respinse in ogni modo, lo implorò di mostrargli chi fosse, sfinito ed esasperato dalla potenza di tutto ciò che provava, con lui, per lui. Finì fra le sue braccia per tutta la notte, a chiedergli di non lasciarlo, a chiedergli perché proprio lui,a chiedergli che senso avesse tutto questo. E come riuscisse a farlo stare così bene, e male, allo stesso tempo. Come se venisse da un’altra dimensione, come se gli avesse aperto le porte di un mondo nuovo. Pianse, pianse finché i suoi occhi non gli dissero basta, sfogò al vento le sue mille domande, e Harry stette ad ascoltarlo, in silenzio.  
Perché nel buio,non poteva scrivere.

***

Se devi andartene, e so che ogni volta lo farai, forse sarebbe meglio che mi aiutassi a dimenticarti, a strapparti via da me, a relegarti in un angolo remoto della mia testa dove non potrai più farmi del male.  
Ma forse allontanando te allontanerei il mio cuore, e forse ne morirei...  
Magari, visto che la tua paura più grande è che io scopra chi sei, perchè dopo ti odierò, dovresti farti vedere da me subito.  
Strappami via questa benda che mi sembra di portare anche in pieno giorno, visto che non riesco a riconoscerti tra i ragazzi che mi vorticano intorno, e rivelati.  
Forse in questo modo l'incubo finirà.  
Ti vomito addosso tutto questo dolore, questo astio, questa rabbia repressa e frustrata data dall'impotenza che sento.  
Sei così vicino che posso toccarti, così parte di me che ci muoviamo ormai in simbiosi, eppure...sembri così lontano.  
Ti prego, dimmi che non provi niente per me.  
Dimmelo con voce ferma e decisa, senza tentennamenti, come se fosse vero.  
Forse smetterò di amarti, allora.

***

Harry sorrise,vedendolo voltare la testa di qua e di là. Continuò a fissarlo, senza timore. Sapeva che tanto non avrebbe mai guardato dalla sua parte.  
Mai.

***

Non merito altro.  
Non merito un amore diverso, magari più semplice.  
Merito pienamente, però, il tuo disprezzo.  
Ti ho cercato, sai, in altri visi, in altre voci, in altre parole.  
Non è possibile, sei tu, devi essere tu, puoi essere solo tu.  
E il sapere che invece non sarai mai tu è quello che più mi ferisce.

***

Draco allungò una mano verso di lui, lo indicò, incredulo. - eri… tu… sei… tu… maledetto, sporco, lurido… -  
\- no, Draco, io… ascoltami…-  
\- tu… sono… le tue mani… la tua… bocca…- la voce di Draco era gonfia di una sorta di furia dolorosa, di angoscia, di paura, di disperazione. I suoi denti tremavano nervosamente, le sue palpebre sbattevano troppo veloci, come se soltanto in quel momento, ora che lo vedeva alla luce di un sole che filtrava prepotentemente dalle finestre della torre, fosse diventato davvero cieco.

[...]

Harry cercò di dire qualcosa, ma ormai Draco era scomparso, giù dalle scale.

[...]

Andare a cercarlo sarebbe stato inutile, anzi, avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.  
Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata inutile. Respirò a fondo, e si passò una mano fra i capelli.

***

Zitto!  
Non parlare!  
Manda via la tua voce dalla mia testa.  
Da quando ho avuto dal tuo sguardo la conferma, tutti i tuoi biglietti si sono trasformati in frasi, frasi dette da te, a me, mentre sulle tue labbra si dipingeva un sorriso dolce e rassicurante come quello che riservi a chi è importante per te.  
Vorrei strapparmi la pelle a morsi, lavare via il tuo odore e le impronte invisibili delle tue mani sul mio corpo, vorrei dimenticare tutto questo, vorrei non essere andato in biblioteca, vorrei...  
Maledizione, vorrei solo che non fossi tu.

***

Blaise chiuse gli occhi, e dentro di sé pregò. Pregò, per alcuni istanti, chissà chi e chissà cosa.  
\- tu… lo ami…- scandì, già rassegnato. – non è così? Lo ami comunque.-  
Draco tirò su con il naso, e cercò di sparire, di insinuarsi nel petto di Blaise. Impercettibilmente, annuì.

***

Tu lo sai, Draco.  
Lo sai che ti amo.  
Così come io so che tu ami me.  
Devi solo trovare dentro di te la forza di scegliere, rinnegare il tuo cuore o seguirlo.  
E io non posso fare altro che aspettare e avere fiducia in te, tutta la fiducia che non ho saputo darti all'inizio di tutto questo.

***

Draco sorrise. Sorrise, e si disse che se era quella, la felicità, se era quello ciò che tutti chiamavano amore, allora non bisognava che spegnere la luce e chiudere gli occhi, per riuscire a capire davvero fino in fondo il significato di tutto.  
\- Forse non potrò amarti alla luce del sole, Draco. – gli sussurrò. - Non è ancora il nostro tempo. Ma anche se continueremo a restare nell’oscurità, almeno noi due, l’uno per l’altro, saremo luce in ogni buio...-

***

La benda era caduta.  
Ora finalmente Draco ed Harry potevano guardarsi.  
Sì, perchè anche Harry aveva inconsapevolmente indossato una benda fino a che, ironia della sorte, non ne aveva fatta indossare una a Draco.  
Aveva nascosto se stesso a tutti gli altri, ed era diventato così normale farlo che aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse bello permettere a qualcuno di scoprirci.  
Nascondere a Draco la sua identità l'aveva salvato.  
E mentre il biondo imparava a guardare oltre, Harry tornava a rendersi conto di quanto ci fosse in lui che attendeva solo di essere condiviso.  
Non sarebbe stato semplice, ma non ci sarebbero stati più sotterfugi o menzogne tra loro.  
La verità, anche quella che fa male, era stata un traguardo a cui entrambi avevano anelato, per gli altri e per loro stessi.  
E anche se quella mattina, come tante altre prima di allora, Harry dovette lasciare il letto del compagno, tutto era diverso.

Perchè ora erano in grado di vedersi.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Credo, anzi no, posso garantirlo, che per un’autrice, indipendentemente dal capolavoro o dalla porcheria che scriva, essere ripresi e citati in questo modo sia non soltanto un onore incredibile e in gran parte immeritato, ma innanzitutto un’emozione che non saprei nemmeno raccontarvi a dovere. Le parole che Marty ha scritto, e soprattutto il vederle scritte in riferimento a parole mie, nella mail che mi ha mandato, è stato come un piccolo sogno, come un dono immenso. Perché colpiscono nel segno, perché sono esattamente quelle che io non ho voluto dire, che ho voluto nascondere dietro ai personaggi, sperando fossero intuite, e che ora mi vedo riaffiorare davanti come se qualcuno me le avesse lette nel pensiero, e alla faccia della Legilimanzia. Sapere che qualcuno ti apprezza per ciò che scrivi, che qualcuno si emoziona quanto ti emozioni tu a scrivere, è ciò che sicuramente fa vivere, e fa star bene, chiunque scriva, che si tratti del più grande poeta di tutti i tempi, di un romanista giallo, o di una ben più umile scrittrice di fanfictions. Perciò… grazie? Grazie rende l’idea? Grazie è sufficiente, per esprimere la gioia quasi imbarazzata che provo, nell’assistere ad una piccola perla di analisi, ad un dolcissimo dialogo muto, ad un capolavoro di domande e risposte? Grazie anche solo per avere l’onore di essere letta da una persona come te, Marty? Beh, non lo so se basta, ma comunque grazie. GRAZIE. In questo momento ho tanta voglia di farmi da parte, e lasciare che chiunque legga questa meravigliosa fic assapori le parole bellissime di Draco e di Harry…
> 
> Pardon, di Marty.
> 
> _Stateira_


End file.
